Of Potions and Sharingan (Rewrite)
by 9SnapDragon9
Summary: Itachi had hoped that after defeating Kabuto and undoing the Edo Tensei that he would finally be able to rest in peace. However, fate has different plans in store. Reborn into a new world filled with magic, he will become the top student of Hogwarts. It could be worse, a creepy snake man could be out for him. But what were the chances of an Orochimaru look-alike in this world.
1. Prologue

**Okay, so I went back to look at some reviews and found that as of recently a lot of people were getting disappointed with the story. Some of these were for very valid reasons, and I decided to revamp the story.**

 **Now, I won't be changing everything. Severus is still going to get into Hufflepuff, Lily is still going to die(DEAL WITH IT!), and I will not be taking out the original characters.**

 **However, I am going to change a few things. First off, Severus will accept his life as Itachi right from the start. This doesn't mean he's going to be an immediate powerhouse, he will still have to train up his body to use Itachi's power. Second, because of having Itachi's power, he is not going to put up with his parents forever this time. Third, I have decided that instead of writing about Severus's school years later- originally it was going to be Harry seeing it when he uses that one bowl thingy, which I cannot remember the name of for the life of me, to view Severus's memories- I will instead be writing everything in chronological order.**

 **This does mean, that the action will be a little slow at first, other than a few times, at least until around year five. But don't worry, it will probably only be like a chapter or two per year, so that way we can get to the point that I stopped at on the previous one.**

 **Now, enough with my rambling, here is the remake Of Potions and Sharingan!**

* * *

 **Prologue:**

 **Curiosity Revived the Cat(Or is that the Crow?)**

* * *

Darkness enveloped him, surrounding him in a blanket of nothingness. He felt himself falling, but he had no idea for how long. His entire body felt numb, as if he had bathed in sub-zero waters for hours on end. So was this what death felt like? A vague memory told him no, that he had died before and something else had happened.

Suddenly, it felt like he had a hit a wall. All of his movement had stopped, leaving him floating in the blank space. Seconds later, a bright light appeared in front of him. It was barely even the size of a period -if even that- and was probably kilometers away. Did sizes and distances even exist in this dimension?

The strange light in the otherwise pitch black area proved too much for his curiosity to resist. He floated towards the light, but it didn't seem to get any closer. Instead, the pulsing light appeared to actually get farther away the more he swam towards it.

He wouldn't be beaten by a little light. He moved forward, increasing his speed. At least, he thought he was. It was quite hard to tell. Finally, the light seemed to actually be getting closer. He surged forward, reaching his arm out -he could see his arm!- and, with a cry of triumph, brushed his fingers against the light.

The light filled the entire space, so bright that even shadows fled. His eyes closed at the the intensity. Had he not, the light probably would have burned his eyes straight out of his sockets in seconds. Even behind his eyelids, it was still like staring directly into the sun.

When he opened his eyes, he was staring up at a woman. He noticed that he seemed to exponentially smaller than he had last been, but also that the woman was holding him. She had a tender look in her eyes, and placed a kiss atop his forehead.

"Hello, Severus," she said. "You will become a wonderful wizard that will make the Snape name proud."

Severus? Last he recalled, he had been called something else.

Then it dawned on him. He had died, he knew that for sure. He had opened his eyes to a strange woman calling him a strange name. He knew for a fact that he was much smaller. He had been reborn, reborn into a newborn baby.

Itachi Uchiha, the man who killed his entire clan to protect his village, had been reborn as Severus Snape.

To most people, having a second chance at life would have been a dream come true. However, to Itachi it was more or less annoying. He had already been disturbed in death when Kabuto had used the Edo Tensei to reanimate him along with dozens of others. After defeating Kabuto and breaking the Edo Tensei, Itachi had looked forward to being able to rest in peace.

Itachi normally didn't believe in fate, but he was sure that someone or something out there was against him. Couldn't he rest in peace, or was this karma getting back at him for killing his clan?

Though slightly displeased at first, Itachi -or was it Severus now?- decided to make the most of this new life. Due to being a baby, his parents would also talk about things that they normally wouldn't talk about in front of him otherwise. Most of the time they seemed to argue about something called "Magic".

Apparently his mother was a witch, someone who could harness magic. His father, however, could not use magic, making him a "Muggle" if Severus understood his mother correctly. Because of this, Severus was a "Half-Blood", someone who had one magical parent and one muggle parent.

At first his memories of his previous life were fuzzy at best, as he was only able to clearly remember a few things such as his name. However, as he continued to grow older, his memories of Itachi began to grow clearer. Now he could remember his days as a ninja of Konohagakure, his days as an ANBU, and his mission to eliminate his entire clan.

Although he wanted to try to forge a new life, Severus knew it would be impossible as long as he had his memories of Itachi. Instead of hating it, Severus decided to use the knowledge of Itachi to his advantage. As soon as he was able to stand on his feet, he began to secretly train up his body to once again handle the power that he had had as Itachi.

Although it wasn't easy. Being a child in a non-ninja society, Severus found himself hard pressed to find any time to train as he got older. As a child, most of his training had been mistaken as the normal bumbling of a toddler, but that excuse wouldn't fly as he was older.

As he continued to grow, he found himself being more and more ignored by his father and his mother. His father seemed to hate magic, and did all he could to punish Severus. Severus's mother seemed to be disappointed about him since he wasn't shooting powerful accidental magic left and right, which was partially because he just simply had really good control over it.

He remembered the first accidental magic he had performed was simply making a spoon fly into his hand. His father's eyes had nearly popped out of his head, and the vein above his left eye had throbbed dangerously. Severus had spent the rest of the month in his room, although he had still snuck out against his father's orders.

Had he been at a stronger power level, Severus would have simply used force to make his father stop with the abuse. Nothing too violent, but just enough to get the job done. Instead, Severus mostly just used his stealth to stay as far away from his father as possible.

Severus briefly wondered if this was how Naruto had felt during his childhood days in the village. He also wondered if the vessel of the Nine-Tails had managed to beat Madara. Probably. That boy had tons of determination and was harder to kill than a cockroach. That, and the fact that he was alive now and the entire world wasn't in some mega-illusion. Of course, there was always the possibility he had been reborn in an alternate dimension...

Because of his parents and their frequent arguments, Severus often walked around the neighborhood, noticing how ignorant Muggles were of the magical world. Many times they would see things clearly of magical origin, and yet they would brush it off as a fluke of science or something of the like.

However, when it came to magic, Severus was curious. He wanted to figure out how magic worked; probably because of his shinobi origins. Was magic similar in any way to chakra? And once he got to Hogwarts, he would start trying to unwrap the mysteries of magic. Until then, he would have to endure his parents constant shouting while continuing his training.

At the age of eight, he finally managed to activate his Sharingan and could cast some mid-level genjutsu and ninjutsu. The illusions came in handy whenever he wanted to sneak out during an argument between his parents. And ever since he had turned nine, his parents seemed to fight more and more. He could rarely be in the house without the two breaking into an argument, like a couple of children fighting over a toy. Hmm, did that analogy still work even though that he too was a child.

As his parents began another fight, Severus slipped out the front door. Walking towards the park that was just down the road from his house, he wondered if that girl that he had met last week would be there?

When he got there, he saw the distinctive red hair of the girl that he had become friends with, Lily Evans, a muggle born witch whose talent at magic was nothing short of prodigious.

He called out her name and she turned her head to look at him. A wide smile gracing her face, and she ran over to him. The two sat down on the grass, and began conversing. The topics switched from how Lily's sister, Petunia, was starting to grow more distant, to Lily asking Severus about his heritage.

"So are both your parents wizards? You know too much about magic to be like me," the redhead said. Severus had been expecting this question for a while. Ever since they had become friends, he had been telling her everything he knew about the magical world, but had yet to tell her that he was a half-blood.

"No," Severus answered, "My father is a Muggle, but my mother is a witch. She told him during their honeymoon."

"Wow, your father must have been amazed."

Severus frowned and stared at his hands, making Lily look at him in confusion. "Actually... my father hates magic, even if it can't be controlled."

The quietness that followed meant that Lily had grasped the hidden meaning in his reply.

"I'm sorry, Sev. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

"It's fine," he replied. "Now let's see, what to talk about next. Ah! I know..."

And for next several hours he held Lily in rapt attention, telling stories he had heard about Hogwarts and the four houses. He was in the middle of telling her a story he had heard about a man named Dumbledore facing a dark wizard named Grindelwald. However, before he could finish the story, he noticed that it was starting to get late.

He didn't want to think about what would happen if he was late to dinner.

"Sorry, I should get home. I'll finishing tell you the story next time." With that, Severus stood up and began to walk back home.

"Hey, wait," Lily called out, stumbling up and chasing after him. "I'm sure you could stay for a little bit longer."

Lily suddenly stopped when she felt two fingers poke her forehead. Severus gave her a small smile.

"Forgive me, Lily," he said. "I'll finish the story later."

Lily pouted and crossed her arms out in front of her. "No, wait up. You said yourself that your parents don't exactly pay attention to you, so come live with me. I'm sure my parents would be glad to have you."

Because of Itachi's memories, Severus couldn't help but think about the implications of those words had the two of them been adults, but he knew that Lily was just a kid and meant it in a purely friendly way.

But that didn't stop Severus from turning slightly red.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea," he responded, but she wouldn't have any of it.

"Nonsense, you're staying with me and my family from now on and that's final. Go grab your things and I'll go tell my parents, I'll meet you back here."

And with that, she ran off towards her house, making Severus sweatdrop. With that red hair and stubborn streak, Severus wondered if she was descended from the Uzumaki clan…

Sighing in defeat, Severus headed back home to pack his things. As he headed through the door, he could immediately tell that something was wrong. His finely tuned ninja senses told him to be careful as he crept through the hall and into the living room.

And unfortunately, his gut was right. He stepped into the living room, and his stomach dropped as he saw the scene in front of him. His father was holding a gun to his mother's head.

His father turned to face Severus, and Severus wished he had grabbed some sort of weapon from the kitchen. If he had to do something, he would have to rely purely on his ninjutsu.

"So you're back, huh, boy? No matter, I'll simply kill you as well as your mother."

Severus clenched his fist, and his Sharingan blazed to life, surprising both of his parents. "Why are you doing this? You'll get arrested."

His father snorted. "For what? I'm simply helping to wipe out a disease, like I should have done long ago."

"Severus, run! Get away from here!" Severus's mother shouted, and Severus's father whipped her across the face with the butt of the gun, causing her lip to break open, and blood spilled down her chin.

"Shut up, woman!"

Severus glared at his father, and if looks could kill, the man would have been dead many times over. He knew that there was no way this would end peacefully, but he still had to try. "You better stop this, or I'll kill you."

"With what? You're powerless!" His father's finger began to press against the trigger. "This is the end."

Although Severus tried to go through the hand signs needed to cast a jutsu, his body wasn't fast enough. The trigger was pulled, and all Severus saw was the splatter of blood as his mother's body slumped to the ground. He stopped trying to cast the jutsu as he watched the blood spill out from his mother's wound.

Despite the fact that she and Severus had been estranged as of late, he still couldn't help but feel an immense sorrow at her death. As his father turned the gun on him, Severus instinctively pumped chakra to his eyes.

"Your turn, boy."

"No," Severus replied, feeling an even heavier drain on his chakra system as he looked into the eyes of his mother's murderer, "it's _your_ turn! AMATERASU!"

Before his father could pull the trigger, the man was consumed in an inferno of black flames, the air itself burning and wavering around him. Severus listened to the screams of his father, who tried everything to extinguish the flames, but there was no escape from his death sentence. Unless Severus himself called off the flames, the Amaterasu flames never stopped burning until their target was completely decimated. And so Severus watched his father burn until nothing was left but ashes.

Severus fell to one knee weakly, and felt the blood flow from his eye. It would seem that watching his mother die by his father's hand was traumatic enough for him to unlock his Mangekyo Sharingan, and unfortunately, this body was not used to the strain.

He looked at the ashes of his father, feeling no guilt about killing him, but went over and stared at the lifeless body of his mother. He had never really hated her, and being unable to save her shook him to his core.

He had no idea how long he stayed there, but he was only snapped out of his stupor by the door opening and Lily walking in.

"Severus, are you here? You didn't show up at the park, so I came to check up on you," she said, still in the entryway. "The door was open, I hope it's okay for me to come… in." Her speech paused as she rounded the corner and saw the scene in the living room. Severus had no doubt that she had never seen anything quite like it, but it was nothing compared to many of the things that he had seen as Itachi.

Lily rushed over, asking so many questions at once that Severus couldn't keep up. She checked him for wounds, scrutinizing him like a health inspector on a job. He placed a hand on top of hers and smiled reassuringly. "It's fine, Lily. I'm okay."

"But-"

"Lily, let me grab my things and let's head over to your house." Knowing the question that was probably on her mind, he then added, "My father kept me secret from the neighborhood anyway, so no one's going to notice me missing."

"Where is your father?"

Severus was silent for a second before turning his head to look at the ash on the floor, and Lily followed his gaze. Her eyes noticeably widened, and he was glad that she didn't ask him how it had happened.

"I had no choice, he had killed my mother and was about to kill me."

Lily looked at him and smiled kindly. "It's okay, I understand. Let me help you with your stuff."

Severus nodded and quickly went to wash off his face. Then, he and Lily started grabbing his things, taking everything so that there would be no trace of his existence in this house.

As the two walked towards the door, Severus glanced over at his mother once more. A wetness traveled from his eye down his cheek, and he reached up to wipe away the tears. What was with this? He needed to be strong, he couldn't cry now.

Lily seemed to notice his plight. "Hey, Sev, it's okay to cry, ya know. It's what makes us human. True strength is being able to let your emotions loose; it isn't healthy to keep it all bottled up."

Severus followed her out the door, thankful that he was able to have a friend like her. "Yeah, I suppose you're right."

With the street lamps lighting their path in the dark of night, the two children continued down their path, but even they had no clue as to just how hard and painful the road ahead of them would be.

* * *

 **And there is the redone version of chapter one, which is much longer that the original and shows a very big change from canon. Now just a couple notes before I go.**

 **Severus's Power Level: I think this chapter showcases the fact I mentioned up top when I said that Severus's wasn't going to be a powerhouse right away. His new body needs to be trained up first, and it will be harder considering his in a more modern environment where the idea of ninjas doesn't exist.**

 **Severus's Sharingan: I think eight is a reasonable age for him to get his Sharingan eyes again, but keep in mind that these are completely new eyes. That's why it took a completely new traumatic event to activate the Mangekyo stage.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this redone chapter and the different backstory of Severus. With him now staying with the Evans family, I wonder just how the story will shift? Heh heh heh...**


	2. The First Year Begins

It had been two years since Severus had begun living with the Evans Family, and it had been much different than what he had first thought it would be like. Lily's parents treated him like their own child, and Severus would be lying if he said he didn't like it. Lily's father especially liked him, perhaps because there was finally another guy in the house.

The only one who wasn't happy with the arrangement was Lily's sister, Petunia, whose dislike of the magical only rivaled Severus's late father. It was almost scary how similar her views were.

And with the time for them to head to Hogwarts fast approaching, today was the day that someone from the school would be here to pick up Lily and take her to get her supplies. Severus would also be going along, since he no longer had anyone to take him after the death of his mother.  
He listened to Lily chattering excitedly beside him, and tried to get her to calm down slightly. Luckily, a crack resounded through the air and a woman was standing in front of them. Her eyes held a confused glance in them when she saw Severus, but he quickly told her his name.

"So you must be the one who told Ms. Evans so much about the magical world." The woman's tone was not condescending, she was just stating a fact. "Saved me some trouble, I suppose. Now then, my name is Minerva McGonagall. I am one of the professors at Hogwarts, and will be helping you to gather your supplies."

The professor then told the two to hold on to her left arm, and she held her wand in her right. Once Severus and Lily had grabbed hold, she waved the wand. Instantly Severus felt like he needed a trash bag. It felt like he was spinning violently, or was that just an illusion. He didn't dare open his eyes to figure out. Soon the horrible feeling stopped and the three of them were standing in an alley.

He saw the pitying look on Professor McGonagall's face as Lily fell to the ground. "I forgot how hard apparating can be on a person for their first time."

Severus was wishing they had taken a different route here. Even his memories of his first shunshin weren't this bad, and Severus almost found himself releasing the contents of his stomach onto the ground. He had heard about apparating, and had even occasionally seen his mother use it, but how did people stand it?  
Professor McGonagall waited for Lily and Severus to regain their ability to walk straight, and then she led them into a nearby brick wall. She took out her wand and tapped a certain brick. Almost instantly, the wall seemed to disappear, and they walked into an area filled with dozens of shops. Many people were milling about, and it was obvious that they were magical if their clothes were anything to go by.

Without pausing, Professor McGonagall took them into a large marble building that towered over all the other shops. Inside, she took Lily to one of the many goblins sitting at a desk. After a few minutes, as the goblin counted the Muggle money spread in front of him, Lily walked away with enough knuts, sickles, and galleons to buy her supplies. Before leaving, Severus also grabbed some money from his mother's vault. It was a good thing that he had remembered to grab the key two years ago. The three then exited the wizard bank, to begin their actual shopping.

The professor then dropped Severus and Lily off at Madam Malkin's to get their robes, meanwhile she went to collect their cauldrons. Severus and Lily stood on stools as Madam Malkin measured them and began work. It wasn't really that bad other than the few times that Severus's nose began to itch.

When Professor McGonagall returned a bit later, Severus and Lily had their robes and hats ready. Then with cauldrons in hand they went to grab their school books and potion supplies. While looking for their books Severus and Lily ran across a peculiar named one.

"'Dangerous Creatures for the Insane and Suicidal.' That's a weird name," Lily said. Severus nodded in agreement, noticing many other books with similarly disturbing titles.

They were soon pulled from that store and began heading to their next stop, the shop where they could buy their wands.  
The building was very… antique, with a sign that read, "Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since A.D. 382." The inside was very much the same as the outside, very old and it had a strange smell. Standing next to a single chair was an old man with white hair and pale eyes.

"Oh yes, more first years coming to get their wands. One of the many reasons I love this time of the year," the man, who Severus assumed was Ollivander, said eccentrically, before walking over to them. He inspected the two of them closely, discerning eyes digging into them.

He turned to Severus. "I remember your mother very clearly. She was a difficult customer, went through quite a few wands before choosing one. Or perhaps I should say, before one chose her. After all the wand chooses the wizard. Now, which hand is your wand hand."

Severus held up his right hand, and Ollivander thrust a wand into his hand before Severus even knew what was happening. At the man's command, Severus gave it a quick wave. Nothing happened and Ollivander brought another one out. This time, the wand gave off a shower of sparks. Ollivander smiled and said,  
"Thirteen inch Cedar wand with a dragon heartstring core. Not very many people have Ceder wands. They are extremely loyal to their owners. I know that you will do great things with that wand."

Next was Lily's turn. After being told what a wand hand was, she held out her hand and got her wand on the first try. This one spilled some kind of liquid with a strange smell shot from the tip.

"Um... Does this always happen?" Lily asked, the wand starting to slow down its liquid production. Ollivander chuckled.

"Yes, differents wands will do different things. Let's see... Willow, ten inches, unicorn tail hair core. This kind of wand will excel in charms," He said. "Now that will be seven galleons a piece."

They forked over the coins and walked out of the shop with their new wands in hand. Lily waved hers around a little bit before it began to spew out more liquid again, and she began to panic. The liquid traveled down the wand, covering her hands and dripping to the ground, occasionally hitting her feet/

"Professor, please help. Sev, stop laughing, it's not funny!" Professor McGonagall waved her wand, and the liquid disappeared. Lily sighed in relief. "Thank you. I hope that doesn't happen again." She turned to glare at a chuckling Severus.

"Once you get used to your wand, things like that won't happen like that unless you want them to,'" Professor McGonagall informed. "You two should have just enough to get something else. Students at Hogwarts are allowed to bring an owl, a cat, or a toad with them."

A few minutes later the three were walking out of their final shop. Lily was carrying an extremely fat -or fluffy. Severus couldn't tell- black furred cat. They had stopped at the owl emporium right before that and Severus had picked up a great horned owl. The bird sat in a cage and was sleeping despite the racket.

They were now currently standing in the Leaky Cauldron, waiting for Professor McGonagall to grab a few final things. Lily scratched her cat, which had recently been named Sparta, behind the ear.

"So what are you going to name her?" She asked, gesturing to the owl.

Severus thought about it, he hadn't really decided on a name. He turned to look at the owl, who was still fast asleep. He wanted a name that meant something to him, something to both parts of him.

"Mikoto," he whispered low enough so only Lily could hear. "It means nobility. A name fitting for an owl belonging to the great Half-Blood Prince." He saw Lily smile at the joke on his nickname, but she would never know the other connotations of why he chose that name. For even in this new life, Itachi was still unable to escape from the guilt of killing his parents.

A few minutes later, Professor McGonagall returned and apparated the two back inside their home, making the two drop to the ground because of the fact that still weren't used to the feeling.

"Deep breath in, deep breath out," Severus muttered under his breath, while Lily lied on the ground while clutching her eyes shut.

After a quick goodbye, Professor McGonagall left, probably to avoid facing the annoyance of the children once they recovered.

"Please tell me that all magic isn't going to make me feel like this," Lily moaned, holding a hand over her stomach.

"I have no clue," Severus replied, slightly recovered from the sickness.

* * *

When the time came for Lily and Severus to board the Hogwarts Express, the farewell was filled with many tears from Lily's parents, and none from Petunia whatsoever. Severus was surprised she had even come to see them off.

Then the train whistle blew and Severus and Lily climbed aboard. When they found a compartment, Lily immediately rushed to the window and began wildly waving to her family. Severus sat down opposite of Lily and began flipping through one of his textbooks, figuring that it was better to be overprepared than underprepared. So far, Severus found potions to seem the most interesting, but he also like the concept of transfiguration. He wondered if it was anything like genjutsu.

The train was mostly peaceful, Lily reading a book she had brought with her, while Severus would occasionally get up to find the food cart and get a snack for both of them.

That silence, however, was broken when what sounded like a herd of charging antelope approached their door and two boys clambered in.

"Hey, mind if we hide here?" The first one said, a kid with unruly black hair and glasses.

"Thanks," the second one, who also had black hair, said without giving Severus and Lily a chance to reply. The two then ran in and each climbed under a seat, as if they were trying to hide. Severus's question of why was soon answered.

An older girl slammed opened the door and seeing what she looked like made even Severus's eyes widen. Her skin was orange, not tanned, literally orange. Her hair was colored green and stuck up like grass. But the most shocking feature were her caterpillar eyebrows, and they were actual caterpillars attached to her forehead. Luckily her hair wasn't a bowl cut and she wasn't wearing a green spandex suit, otherwise… Yeesh, Severus still had the images of Might Guy and Rock Lee imprinted in his mind.

"Have you two seen a couple of little brats around?" She asked. "I'm gonna make sure to make them pay for this."

Severus was about to reply about the two hiding under the seats, but Lily beat him to the punch. With a barely straight face, she said, "Sorry, we haven't seen anything, but we heard someone running towards the back of the train."

The girl said a quick thanks and ran off that way, leaving three out of the four in the compartment to let out the laughs they had been holding in. Severus looked over to Lily with a questioning glance as the two climbed up out from underneath the seat .

"Why did you lie? I thought you didn't approve of things like that."

"I don't, but I figured that it would be better than a fight breaking out," she answered, Severus conceded with that, and went back to his book.

"Thanks for that, by the way," the boy with glasses said. "My name's James. James Potter. And this is Sirius Black."

"I'm Lily, and this is Severus, my sibling in all but blood. It's nice to meet you," Lily replied, gesturing over to Severus with her right hand. Severus glanced up from his book and waved lightly before continuing his reading.

Then another boy with light brown hair opened the door. "James, Sirius, the ghost is clear."

"Hey, Remus, come on in. We can stay in here just in case that crazy prefect decides to return to our compartment to wait us out."

Remus came in and introductions were made. Severus continued his studying while the other four conversed. A few hours later, the five were told to go ahead and change into their robes by one of the older students.

Severus glanced up at her from his book, amazed that they were already getting closer to Hogwarts. It hadn't seemed like too long since they had left the station in the Hogwarts Express. Of course, that could have been his excitement making the time pass quicker.

And then his mind finally got to thinking about what the person had just said. One little detail picked at his brain.

"How?" he asked the other four. "All the other compartments are taken, and I doubt that any of us want to see each other changing."

It was Lily who came up with an idea...

"Why did I let her change first, she always takes forever with normal clothes," Severus muttered. He was waiting outside of the compartment with James, Sirius, and Remus. The door was closed and light shuffling sounds coming from underneath the door. Lily had suggested that the person not changing would wait outside and make sure no one accidentally walked inside, and as a gentlemen, Severus had suggested that Lily should change first. A decision he was now regretting.

"It's a fact of life, my friend, that women take a reeeeaaalllyyy long time to change," Sirius said while slinging an arm around Severus's shoulder. (AN: These views do not reflect the author's opinion, and are completely the thoughts of Sirius Black.)

"I heard that," she replied with a tone of annoyance. "I'm almost done, but these robes aren't exactly the easiest things to slip into."

After about thirty more seconds of waiting the door creaked open. Lily stepped out, clad in the black robes of Hogwarts. She was still pulling at the sleeves, but stepped out of the door and into the hallway, allowing Severus to enter. Before closing the door, he gave her a stern stare.

"And no peeking." He heard her spluttering protests and the muffled snickers of Sirius and James as he closed the door.

"That was one time, and it was an accident!"

Had Severus been slightly less mature he might have followed James and Sirius's footsteps and snickered. However, he did allow a small smile to spread across his face.

He pulled his robes out of his bags and began to get dressed, noticing how Lily was right when she said these things weren't easy to put on. But after a while it would become nothing more than muscle memory.

Eventually, everyone was dressed in their robes, and they entered the compartment to wait out the last leg of the trip. Most of the time, Lily stared out the window, looking at the passing scenery. Without turning from the view she said to Severus,

"Can you believe that it's finally time. Ever since we first met I've been waiting for this moment. I always thought that I was the only person with weird abilities, but then you came along and told me that there was an entire civilization of people like me, with their own unique culture.

"When I learned that I would be going to a school to help me learn more about magic, I was excited, but I was also a little scared. I wondered if I wouldn't be good enough and that they would just ignore me. So the day that my letter arrived was one of the happiest days of my life, and the only thing that made it better was the fact that the two of us would be going together.

"I have a feeling that these next few years are going to be a lot of fun."

Seeing the smile on Lily's face and the happiness in her eyes, Severus made a promise. No matter what, he would always protect her happiness, even if it cost him his own life.

"So how long have you two known each other?" Remus asked, looking between the two.

"Only a couple years, but he's my best friend. The two of us will stick together forever. "

James reached his hands behind his head and grinned widely. "Okay, after getting to know the two of you a bit, I've decided! Welcome to the ranks of the Marauders!"

"The Marauders?"

* * *

When the train finally arrived at the station, James, Remus, and Sirius rushed out ahead while Severus and Lily both grabbed their hats. Severus put his on and stepped into the hallway. Turning around, he saw Lily trying to get her hat on, but it seemed like it was size or two too large. It kept falling down her head, covering everything from her eyes up. She eventually managed to get it to stay still on the top of her head.

The two caught up with their newly made acquaintances- although Lily was already calling them friends, Severus wasn't quite so comfortable with that yet. From the train, a hulking mountain of a man led them from the station to the shores of a lake. Once everyone had piled into the boats waiting for them, they set off for the Hogwarts castle standing tall on the far side of the lake. Looking down into the water, Severus could have sworn that he saw people swimming around down there, which made him curious as to what exactly was living underneath the surface of the lake.

Once they reached the castle, they were led inside by Mrs. McGonagall. After a few more minutes, they were brought into the absolutely massive great hall, where the students of the various houses were sitting at the various tables. Then a strange talking hat was brought out and sang a strange song about the school and its houses. After this, the sorting into the houses began.

Feeling the gaze of the dozens of older students stabbing into his back, Severus was feeling anxious as he waited for his name to be called. Lily had already been called and sorted into Gryffindor, along with Sirius Black. Then a bit later Remus was called up and also placed into Gryffindor, to Severus's surprised. Based on the interactions he had had with him on the train, Severus would have guessed that Remus would have been put into Ravenclaw.

Soon enough, Severus's own name was called. Severus approached the stool and felt the hat being placed on his head. Soon after, a voice rang out in his head.

 _"Hmm... It's been awhile since I've sorted someone like you," the hat said. Severus wondered what the hat meant by that. Although he had a few other questions that were more important to him._

 _"How do you work? What kind of spell was used to animate you?" Severus questioned, his curious mind trying to figure out how the hat worked. And since the creator was dead, the only source would logically be the hat itself._

 _"Those are questions I cannot answer, so settle down and let me have a look through your memories," the hat replied, and Severus thought he could hear an exasperated tone in its voice. "Now, let's see. You are surely brave, but you do not have the reckless abandon of a Gryffindor. You are very wise, but the pursuit of wisdom is not the most important thing to you. You are very cunning, and have great ambitions. You would do well in Slytherin..._

 _"However, in my opinion, your loyalty outshines everything else, perhaps it's an effect of your life as Itachi."_

" _You're probably right. Despite the fact that I'm in a new body, I still have all those memories. It makes me wonder what life would have been like had I been born without being able to recall anything about Itachi. What kind of person would I have been? I may not ever find the answers to these questions, but instead I will strive to be the best person I can be by using the experience I have gained as Itachi."_

 _"Very wise, I believe that you can accomplish your goals. But in the meantime, I think you should go to..."_ and then the hat yelled out to the whole room, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Silence was all that met the hat's declaration, until the Hufflepuff table erupted in a hurricane of cheers and applause. Then the other houses joined in, although a majority of Slytherin seemed forced with their cheers.

Severus thanked the hat as it was being removed before walking off to join his new house. He felt quite a few hands pat him on the back as the rest of the students were sorted into their houses, of which James got sorted into Gryffindor.

After that, the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, outlined a few rules for the school year. Severus could tell that those rules would be quickly broken by James and Sirius if their first meeting was anything to go by. It would be like dealing with two Narutos, except these two had access to magic. Severus could already feel a headache coming on.

After the speech, Dumbledore sat back down and the once empty plates filled with food. Severus hadn't realized how hungry until just now. His stomach was calling out for food and he quickly began to sate his hunger. He also couldn't help but notice that there were quite a few Gryffindors who were taking the medieval theme very seriously with their table manners compared to the other three houses.

One of the older Hufflepuff students seemed to notice what Severus was staring at.

"Don't worry, they're normally not like that. They just get really excited at the beginning of the year. I think part of it has to do with how eccentric some of the Gryffindor ghosts are."

Severus hoped that that was true, he wouldn't be able to stand if the Gryffindors always were nearly jumping on their tables for each meal.

Once everyone had had their fill, each of the houses were led off to their dorms. Severus smiled at Lily as he passed her on the way out, and she waved back while James loudly called out goodnight.

Severus tried to stay close to the front of the group as the Hufflepuffs were lead towards their common room. According to some of the older years they were actually in an area close to the kitchen. With everyone waiting, a prefect at the front walked over to a shadowy corner where barrels were piled up and tapped one of the barrels in a very specific rhythm that Severus made sure to memorize. It then opened to reveal the doorway into the common room.

Severus had very little time to admire the common room, although he could make out the earthy nature of it. The same prefect who had opened the way pointed the first years to the dorms, and soon Severus was lying down in bed thinking about what his first day would be like.

* * *

 **FIIIINNNNAAAALLLLLYYYYY! After a ton of procrastination and getting distracted by video games, I finally finished the redone chapter. This one is actually two chapters from the original combined, because I wasn't happy with the original and decided to just put both together. Now onto a few notes(Notes covered in the original will not be put here. If you want to see those then go check the original.):**

 **Severus and Lily's relationship: As of right now, they are pretty much siblings as stated by Lily in this chapter. It won't be until later that Severus begins to have feelings for her. And by then, Severus will have a new place to stay so that things won't be awkward… Although, I suppose there could be quite a few hilarious scenes with an oblivious Lily and Severus with a crush. I'll have to mull that over.**

 **The Marauders: I hope I did these three's introduction justice. I honestly can't remember if Pettigrew was part of the group from the start, but if it is, I have changed it in this one. In this version of the story, I have also decided to start the Marauders, Severus, and Lily off on friendly terms, and now the two are actually a part of the group. Severus and James will still have a friendly rivalry, though.**

 **Hufflepuff common room: I would like to thank those who pointed out the fact that I was wrong with my previous description of the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room. In the original story, I had wrote that part late at night and had decided to do no research whatsoever and just put in the Gryffindor's entrance. People, especially me, do stupid things when they're tired. (I say that though I'm currently writing this at midnight.)**

 **And… I think that's it!**


End file.
